Chapter Three: Wanna Play a Game?
Chapter Three: Wanna Play a Game? is the third episode of the first season of Bratz. It premiered on May 12, 2018. Synopsis When Yasmin receives a premonition of a deadly force coming to claim her and her friends, they turn to Meygan for help as the threat begins to take a deadly turn when the girls decide to play a game on the Ouija board and Sasha is stalked by a "guardian angel". Episode Opening Scene In 1693, a young witch is being chased in the woods as something appears to be following her. GIRL: (screams) Help! Someone help me! She gets to Bratzillaz Academy and tries to get inside but the door is locked as she begins to panic. GIRL: HELP ME! Someone help!!! It's coming. Hel- Suddenly, Yasmin opens the door as the girl is dragged away into the sky. YASMIN: (scream) Yasmin wakes up in her bedroom, revealing it was just a nightmare. YASMIN: What the fuck was that!? (INTRO) Scene 1 At Stiles High School, the girls are sitting around a statue in the school. JADE: I wonder why Cameron didn't show up for Cloe? YASMIN: Maybe he was busy? SASHA: Or maybe he has another girl on the side? Both of them look at Sasha. SASHA: What? I'm just being realistic here. Cloe walks over. CLOE: Hey guys! JADE: Hey Cloe... So why do you think Cameron didn't come along to the party on Saturday? CLOE: Oh-uh! That's because I asked him not to come. JADE: Why? CLOE: It's hard to explain but I'm better off avoiding him for the rest of day to be honest. Meygan walks over. MEYGAN: Hey guys, who wants to discuss witches? JADE: Ughh! Meygan, I love you... But you're sixteen years old... A little embarrassing still believing in witches, goblins and the tooth fairy. MEYGAN: You know, Jade! By the end of this day I'm going to turn you into a believer. JADE: Good luck then. Meygan takes out a piece of paper, revealing Yasmina Clairvoya's naming of the Darkness. Yasmin looks both terrified and confused at the name of the Darkness as she goes into a premonition. CLOE: Yasmin! Are you okay? YASMIN: Uh yeah... Just a headache. The bell rings... SASHA: Let's get to class. As they walk away Sasha turns around to see a woman wearing a hoodie, staring back at her. She gets creeped out and turns towards the school. Scene 2 Cloe and Jade walk along the hall when they come across Dylan. DYLAN: Hey Jade! Cloe... CLOE: Oh Hi! Dylan... We were so happy you could come to our party. DYLAN: Any excuse to see Jade. JADE: Your shit is so corny... What fuckboy book are you reading? DYLAN: (laughs) Dylan walks away. CLOE: He likes you... JADE: Shut up. He's trouble and me and my mom have been in a good place since my latest adventuring into the world of pink. CLOE: Then why does she still look pissed. They look and see Bonnie charging over. JADE: Oh! That's her resting face. BONNIE: Jade! May I speak to you in private? JADE: Uh sure! They both walk away, as Cloe sees Meredith Baxter Dimly and the Tweevils coming her way. CLOE: Fuck! Cloe runs away and bumps into Cameron CAMERON: Can we talk? Meanwhile, in a classroom... BONNIE: I'm going to need you to start coming home at 9pm. JADE: What? Why? BONNIE: Your father informed me that teens were mysteriously murdered in the woods on the outside of the city... Both of them went to this school. JADE: So there's a serial killer on the loose? BONNIE: We don't know that yet... But I need you to keep quiet about this. JADE: What!? Why!? You can't spill something like that without expecting me to not want to gossip. BONNIE: Jade! I'm not asking you... I'm telling you! I need you to be safe. Bonnie storms out. Scene 3 Cameron and Cloe have a conversation at the bleachers outside the school. CAMERON: Why did you lie to me about not going to that party? CLOE: (sigh) I saw you kiss Meredith that night. CAMERON: Oh! She kissed me for no reason... CLOE: Really? CAMERON: Yeah. CLOE: I guess it does sound like something she would do. CAMERON: The truth is: I've been avoiding Meredith all day... I'm not really interested in her. CLOE: That's funny because I've been avoiding you. They both laugh. CAMERON: The truth is, Cloe... I really like you. CLOE: I like you too. Cameron holds her hand as they both get up from their seats and kissed. Their kiss is watched over by Meredith and the Tweevils. KACEY: Meredith, I'm so sorr- Meredith storms away. Meanwhile, Sasha is trying to sing in the music room alone, until she notices the same girl before staring back at her in the window. SASHA: What do you want? Fucking freak. The girl keeps her eyes fixated on Sasha. SASHA: Okay, this is weird. Sasha leaves the music room and runs towards her car and gets in before driving home. As she reaches to the gate of her home, the same woman appeared behind her. ???: I'm here to help you. SASHA: Like hell you are! Sasha runs into her house and locks the door behind her, as Aliya appears. ALIYA: What's wrong with you? SASHA: Someone was following me. ALIYA: Don't be ridiculous. Aliya moves Sasha from the door and takes a peak outside. SASHA: Mom! Shut the door, please! Someone is out there! ALIYA: No, there's not! SASHA: What? Sasha takes a look outside and sees no one standing there. ALIYA: C'mon! Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Sasha closes the door. Scene 4 The girls are then in a 4-way call on the phones with each other. JADE: What? Sasha that's insane! SASHA: And terrifying! YASMIN: That's not the only weird thing that has happened today. JADE: Other than Meygan convinced we're witches? YASMIN: Well... JADE: Oh c'mon, Yasmin you don't actually believe this do you? YASMIN: I don't know... But it was a nightmare that was all linked to that school in the woods. SASHA: That is weird! JADE: Okay! To put it to rest... I suggest we perform a seance with the Ouija board tonight. SASHA: Um! I don't want to mess with that shit. CLOE: Me neither. JADE: Guys! I'm being serious... If Meygan wants to prove her point to me and make me a believer, then where better to start on a spirit board. CLOE: Does anyone even have a ouijia board. YASMIN: My abuela might have one... So where are we doing this? JADE: It would have to be at my house. My mom has me on lockdown. CLOE: Shesh! Do you want a collar with that leash? JADE: Haha. She's just being protective. SASHA: Okay, but I don't want to walk out there alone after that woman! CLOE: That's okay... I'll meet you. They all say goodbye to each other. Meanwhile, Meredith sits in her room, eating ice cream and crying. MEREDTIH: I thought he liked me. KACEY: C'mon, he's a prick! And Cloe is so 2005-hot. KIRSTEE: Yeah! And you're beautiful just the way you are. MEREDITH: You're right! I'm the daughter of the principal and fashion icon, Burdine Maxwell. KACEY: Wait... What? KIRSTEE: Oh my God! You're Burdine Maxwell's daughter... but how? MEREDITH: My parents marriage was hidden and eventually got a divorce... Also, my mom told me to keep it a secret... She doesn't want the world to know she has children. KACEY: It explains why she checks into rehab only for 9 months. KIRSTEE: So why are you telling us now? MEREDITH: Because my dear sweet idiot friends, we have a plan to take down the Bratz once and for all... and she needs new assistants and hired us as interns. KACEY: Oh my God! KIRSTEE: Wait! Are you pranking us again... Like the time you told us we were adopted and brainwashed into thinking we were twins as a social experiment created by Buzzfeed. MEREDITH: Haha! No... But that was lowkey hilarious. Scene 5 Outside Jade's house, Yasmin walks along with a massive ouijia board but drops it. YASMIN: Oh shit. EITAN: Let me get that for you. YASMIN: Oh! Thanks but tha- Yasmin looks at the mystery man and recognizes him. YASMIN: Oh Hey! We met before right? EITAN: Yeah! At the abandonded school. YASMIN: That's the one. So what are you doing here? EITAN: I was at a job interview with the Smoothie Bar at the Mall. YASMIN: Oh my God! I love their smoothies. So, I didn't catch your name the last we met. EITAN: It's Eitan. YASMIN: Well, it's been nice meeting you. EITAN: Yeah! We should hang out again. Eitan walks away. Scene 6 The girls begin to use the Ouija board. SASHA: This is ridiculous! The board looks evil. JADE: I just want to prove a point. So let's begin. They place their fingers on the planchette. CLOE: Well, ask a question? JADE: O-kay... Dear spirits, are witches real? Nothing happens. SASHA: What the fuck was that? JADE: What was what? SASHA: "Dear spirits, are witches real?" You need to ask if thereare any spirits here. JADE: Then you do it? Yasmin eye rolls. YASMIN: Are there any spirits around here? The planchette begins to move. CLOE: Oh my God! Are you moving it? JADE: It's not me. YASMIN: Me neither. The planchette moves towards "Yes" SASHA: Oh my God! Ask it another question. YASMIN: Umm... What's your name? The planchette doesn't move. JADE: Welp! That was univentful. Jade gets up. SASHA: Where are you going? JADE: I'm going to order a pizza. Jade exits the room. YASMIN: Guys! I think something evil is here. CLOE: Like what? YASMIN: I don't know but in my dream... It was placed in the 1600s. CLOE: Oh my- Isn't that the where our ancestors lived? YASMIN: I thought it was a coincedence too... But now I'm not so sure. SASHA: What happened in the dream? YASMIN: A girl was dragged by Darkness... CLOE: Wait! Didn't Meygan mention something written by the Darkness in one of those Spellbooks? SASHA: Okay... But that has to be a coincidence, right? Jade comes back and sits with the girls. JADE: Okay so lets continue. SASHA: No way! This is way to scary. CLOE: Maybe we should invite Meygan to come over... She seems to know more about this than us. YASMIN: I'll text her. Yasmin begins to text when Jade notices one of the candles in the room is flickering in an unusual manner. JADE: What's wrong with that candle? Cloe and Sasha look over at the candle, when the flame turns black. SASHA: This is getting weird. Yasmin looks up. YASMIN: She said "she's on her way". CLOE: Yasmin, I think the evil spirit is still here? All the candles go out, leaving the girls in darkness. The girls scream. JADE: Relax! It's probably a powercut. The girls are then dragged individually into a seperate room, blinds begin to shutter and electrical apliances begin to turn on randomly. The girls are trapped in their rooms as they beg to get out the door (which is locked) as the lights turn on and off. Meanwhile, the Ouijia board's panchette begins to move by it's self... Spelling out a name from the previous unanswered question. C-L-O-E-T-T-A The doors magically swing open as the girls run out. SASHA: What the fuck was that? JADE: I don't know... Let's just get outta here! The girls make their way to the door, and scream as they see a hooded person standing there. Scene 7 The hooded person reveals itself. SASHA: Meygan? MEYGAN: Here's your pizza. Meygan hands Jade the pizza. They make their way to Jade's bedroom as they see the Ouija board panchette has moved. JADE: Uhh, this wasn't this way before... YASMIN: Guys, this is freaking me out. We should call it a night. SASHA: Agreed. They leave Jade's house. YASMIN: Hey Cloe... Need a ride home? CLOE: Cloe? YASMIN: Uhhh... CLOE: My name is... Cloetta. After giving Cloe a ride home, Yasmin goes to her house. She goes to her living room where she finds her grandmother sitting on the couch, waiting for her. BUBBIE: What were you doing with the Ouija board? YASMIN: Uhhh... Stuff? Bubbie goes up to her and hugs her. BUBBIE: Yasmin... I know. YASMIN: Know what? BUBBIE: You're one of us. One of me. YASMIN: W-What are you talking about? BUBBIE: A witch, Yasmin. Yasmin looks at her, shocked. YASMIN: You... You're a- BUBBIE: Yes... And I predict your friends are too? YASMIN: Yeah... BUBBIE: Listen to me Yasmin... Be careful. I saw it in a premonition... Something's going to happen. Something bad. And it's not going to end well. Final Scene After Aliya finishes her work shift, she goes to a dark alley, where she meets the woman that was stalking Sasha earlier. ALIYA: So? LANA: Well from what I've seen, it's safe to say your daughter's a witch. Aliya sighs. LANA: Plus, one of our girls died. I'm afraid it's all the Darkness' doing. ALIYA: Wait what? LANA: Yeah... What are you going to do about Sasha? Are you going to let her in our coven? ALIYA: No... At least not yet. We need to keep her safe if the Darkness has returned. But maybe in the future... LANA: I'll keep my eye on her. If something happens, I'll warn you. Be safe. Lana puts her hoodie on and leaves. (END) Category:Episodes Category:Bratz Episodes Category:Season 1 (Bratz)